Plastic pipe constructed of material such as polyvinylchloride is employed for transporting fluids. Such pipe is generally extruded in standard diameters, cut to desired length, and stored until it is used.
Sections of pipe are joined by suitable couplings which must be particularly adapted to provide specified sealing characteristics.
Heretofore couplings for joining ends of extruded pipe have been constructed by molding processes, such as injection molding, utilizing specialized equipment to provide the required heat and pressure to form the coupling. Such equipment is expensive to purchase, expensive to operate, and is not readily adaptable for forming couplings of different sizes.